


Stealing Kisses

by Sup3r_Fan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #own story, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup3r_Fan/pseuds/Sup3r_Fan
Summary: God level villain is board of their world having nobody to stop them. In so they create an entirely new world creating new beings where some have special abilities whilst others do not. The God level villain sends down creations in hopes of finding the strongest of them all to cruel their board and bring back satisfaction into their life.Sorry bad summaries :/





	1. Stealing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second book made from my own creativity instead of a fandom. Please enjoy and comment some suggestions or things you’d like to point out

“If you look back, you’ll soon be going that way.”

Time is always flowing. It never stops for one person; much how teachers have always said to students. In so, time flows forward like a river. The salmon that try swimming up stream are like some people who are stuck in the past or cannot distance themselves from past problems. As so the bear is the consequences of going back in time, of everything finally catching up becoming far more worse than if moving forward.

The quote comes from a fortune cookie from an old Chinese restaurant long closed down. It was a favorite of mine. Never too full but never too empty. Employees were tolerable with you if you with them. Food was edible with free fortune cookies at the end.

Most fortunes were random things or silly things. Although every now and then there came a wise fortune cookie that stuck with me until forgotten. Still, I found fortune cookies as an unspoken wisdom when making sense. Somehow they would reappear in my life years later or seconds later.

“If you look back, you’ll soon be going that way.” They’re words that stuck with me longer than any other fortune. Perhaps it’s due to past problems, conflicting thoughts, doubtfulness on myself, but it always circles back to mind. However I should be thankful for the fortune as it has led me to move forward improving the perspective of the world.

…Or maybe not being thankful seeing as my current status isn’t so well.

Swurk Curq City. Largest city in the world being the only one located in the largest flat land ever discovered. Due to that sole reason many inhabitants moved there in hopes for a “new beginning” or whatnot. In truth the city is crappy with higher crime rates than anywhere else. Still, the city grows larger every months for some unexplained reason.

Sadly not much can be said about people moving there seeing as I am one of them.

Arriving everything seems to sparkle and make anyone new aw in amazement having this sensation that anything is possible. However twenty minutes into awing soon comes the realization that important belongings such as wallet, spare change, electronics other than an old phone have all been pickpocketed. What a time to be living in!

S.C. City, as locals call it, soon transforms into a shit hole. Anyone with eyes can see the many hustlers are around just waiting for their pray. Shady people creep around swimming through the overcrowded sidewalks with suspicious eye activity. It’s almost baffling how anyone can live with such evil around.

Most do it for the high paying jobs or various opportunities that are around for any takers. Me, however, I’m in S.C. City for another reason. Something separate from retail or cooking or cleaning. Somewhere in the city resides a large vigilante foundation that helps civilians and police officers in serious crime fighting.

You see less than half of the population is power with supernatural abilities. They vary from person to person but the overall take is that some use it for good whilst others use it for bad. The vigilante foundation recruits people with abilities who have good intention and don't care if becoming a wanted criminal come to help in the fight against idiots who are setting a bad reputation for super powered people.

I myself am powered.

This foundation is all over the world but they largest one is in S.C. City with the best of the best supposedly. All that needs to be done is get found and recruited. That’s where the difficulty comes in.

When it comes to powered beings most people hate them whilst other few support them and very few love them. In S.C. City that opinion is half and half with very little love. I read how some police officers, detectives and whatnot are fine with receiving help from the vigilantes but there are those that will arrest on sight. Thus the chances of seeing them are unsure seeing as I can’t pick out which cops are good or bad.

In this world powered beings usually look like regular people—with that rare chance of having a mutation. One powered being can only trust if another is like them through certain markings or features that have repeated over time.

There is: neon irises of whatever eye color a person has, eye color that isn’t the normal ones, a certain birthmark, a certain line on the palms that when connected make a beginning of some dome. Those things are key to finding a powered being.

Walking around crowded sidewalks isn’t really my stuff. After being robbed of everything, people constantly hitting my being is more than to rise some anxiety levels. Still there is an agenda that needs to be completed before worrying of anything else. Hopeful the anxiety monster residing within will be kind today.

Not much can be said of SC City other than it being a type of mirage. It tricks people into believing it’s a promise land full of hope for any and all, but in reality it’s full of shady people who hustle hard workers with unpredictable things happening whether be known or not.

Showing through I stare up into the sky behind wooden sunglasses. Despite SC City appearing to be a place of little sun it’s surprisingly bright. The weather is nicer than my home town; soft winds, warm cool air, clouds casting shadows against the slightly warmer sun. All those factors create such a nice day it’s almost mesmerizing.

So caught into how beautiful day it has become, I stumble in my next step as someone’s shoulder slams into my own. Finding stable ground, sunglasses straightened once more, I stare at a sketchy looking person staring right back tightly holding the strap of one leather purse.

From behind come the cry of a distressed women, “Stop! Stop that purse thief!” The women is lost in the crowd but their voice comes over the dying chatter of the overcrowded sidewalk.

Slowly our eyes meet again. They have a red black mask on covering everything but brown eyes. Then the purse thief suddenly jolts running opposite of my direction as well as the distressed women’s.

Comprehending what just occurred, thoughts come to me. All of a sudden it clicks in my mind that a distressed women has been robbed of something valuable and is not able to retrieve lonesome. 

There are days when I hate being slow at understanding things. Such as now. If not for being slow then catching up to the thief would have been faster and without the use of my ability or power or whatever the term is nowadays. 

Running after the purse snatcher isn’t so fun with overcrowded sidewalks in a unfamiliar road. Not to mention that their running speed is abnormally fast for an average person meaning two things: a) they’re a Powered or b) they are just _really_ fast. The latter option is greatly preferable. 

With how overcrowded S.C. City sidewalks are it soon became a task of passing through crowds than catching the thief. Thus has tied my hands into submission of using my ability. 

My ability is simple animal shapeshifting but with its own twist. Ya see, my shapeshifting only works with animals, creatures, anything that isn’t human or plant essentially. It doesn’t exactly work with smaller things like bugs or insects but on some it will. Although the real kicker is how I’m able to gain a transformation. 

Transforming into an animal is a simple process. All that needs to be down is watch the animal for one day. That’s it! Extremely boring some days and dangerous others but that is all! One day of watching an animal, and it can be different ones as well! It does not need to be one specific animal. But how it is triggered is what causes some trouble. 

Activating my ability requires me to perform a front of backflip. Do not ask how that knowledge was obtained only that it was learnt. During the flip my body simply changes becoming whichever animal or creature desired. No pain or aching. Just quick and clean. 

Now see why overcrowded places are not a huge like of mine—aside from the robbery. Being in tight spaces does not allow for use of what has been given. Thus needing me to act clever or somewhat smart. 

Lucky me the thief turns into an empty alleyway. Free of shoulder bumping I spring into the air preforming a front flip landing on four furry black paws. 

Small nimble animal is needed for this case. A cheetah would be most beneficial however cheetah’s need fast hunts otherwise they tire out. So instead today’s animal is the black panther. 

Camouflaging into the alleyway I stealthily make my way over towards the unwinding thief who has left themself wide open. They stand close to the other side intersecting another main sidewalk when deciding to make a move. 

Such an incredible ability wasted on a person such as myself. It’s my inability to dangerously harm others that keeps the thief alive with a mild claw scratch. They cry, yes, but the pain is temporary lasting for a another minute or two before becoming numb not feeling anything. 

In the meantime I’ve transformed back into myself taking the dropped purse. It feels great to have done good for some stranger. 

Turning around my face collides into something solid yet squishy. Hand on mildly hurt nose I stare up through my sunglasses into the eyes of deep dark brown eyes that appear black in the poor lighting. 

“Mhmph!” I say after two steps away. 

Looking up the man is huge with muscles shown through the three piece suit he wears. His eyes stay on my, mouth in a thin line as there isn’t any fasciae expression. 

His stare comes as intimidating. He squints his eyes just a bit, arms kept crossed over one another rest on his broad chest. The woman’s purse is held tighter as my own eyes narrow down on him, body tensing ready for a fight 

_Why not just shapeshifting and beat the person?_ Well that is more harder when the activation requires a front or back flip but the guy staring me down looks just prepared as I got a fight; also there is a possibility he hadn’t seen my ability leaving the possibility for a surprise attack.

He’s a tall tall man who looks to be mid or early thirties. The first thing that sticks out is his sharp cheekbones that stick out. Then comes the beard that comes from one side of his face through the chin and onto the other side with it being longer where his cheekbones are. He has this goatee too but meh. 

His attire is professional too. An expensive looking three piece suit. Even the man's bun on the back makes the mysterious man all the more professional type as well as threatening. 

He leans down coming right to my face. I stare at him through the shades clenthcing both hands holding back the need to bare panther teeth at him with a low warning growl accompanying it. His hand comes up, the movement slow as though sensing my hostility. Very carefully does the bun haired man lower my shades enough to peer at my bicolored eyes 

The man nods readjusting the shades as they were before and stepping three steps back. Regardless of being farther my fighting stance and guard never waver or lower. 

He pulls out both hands, wordlessly. Palms shown to me; they connect. Certain lines on both palms connect creating the dome. Again it take me a while for things to click. _What does a Powered want with me? _

The mystery man pockets his hands once again. “Not many Powered come to S.C. City. What brings you here?” 

Two steps are taken backwards giving more space between him and me. “Nothin’ much can be said to a stranger.” The man is too mysterious and suspicious to truthfully talk with. 

“Most come to join the Foundation,” he chuckles lightly, “It seems as though you are interested in joining. May I ask why?” 

“Maybe when we’re closer.” _Or never_. 

“Oh?” I suppose the man had been expecting a different answer instead of what was given. It feels slightly good to have caught him off guard. 

He shifts to the other foot, hands still inside pockets. Up above the sun slowly moves left indicating that time still flows. Soon enough night will arrive. With that comes of what to do for shelter. 

The man moving brings my focus back. His dark brown eyes blink then look past to the thief behind. He has passed out from pain—although I don’t blame the poor man. Clawing from a black panther is painful. 

“Come here when you have time. Any time, any day.” Handed a business card with only an address I look up unsurprised to find the professional man gone. 

Leaving before police arrive I wonder around gathering my bearings of the city all whilst thinking of the business card weighing heavy in my pants pocket. 

When sun fall ensues the business card weighs at its heaviest. Before long I find myself in search for the lone address on it. If lucky the professional Powered might led me a bed for one night. 


	2. Welcome to The Foundation!

Finding where mystery man’s business card led was not as difficult as expected. It is perhaps the third largest building in S.C. City since arriving—the building along with two others were seen jiles away from the city borderline. 

There wasn’t any security up front nor receptionist. Although considering how late into the night I had decided to arrive, the lack of people makes complete sense. Still, the lack of people gives this eerie feeling bringing up possibilities as well as bad memories.

Instead of leaving, the decision of sticking around comes to mind. Which soon led to me wandering about consider what options are available. Being honest there aren’t many options at all but thinking of something helps settle some anxiety when walking around an eerie, unfamiliar building broke to the boot 

“Nothing much that can be done,” I mumble to myself anxiously gnawing away at my thumb. “All money gone. No place to stay. No food. Getting a job now is next to impossible. And I don’t want to disturb beard guy, too suspicious and unknown.” 

Sitting at a waiting chair nothing comes of what can be done. Going outside wandering around is possible and all but the chances at getting jumped or worse is probably much higher. However being inside the building grants higher percentage of safety, as well as the possibility of staff coming around offering to help. 

Thinking too much drains someone who rarely ever talks or socializes. Add in some thief chase as well as shifting and the perfect recipe for a tired homeless, jobless person is made! With only a three hour nap and one cup of offie the resistance to not fall asleep in the waiting chair is incredibly difficult. So much so that it very well happens… much against my willingness.

_“You’re beautiful. The most beautiful person in the world. 7.8 million people on the desolated planet and I get the chance to be dating the most beautiful made.” _

_ “Wow. That was so cheesy.” Rizado tiredly smiles over, hand intertwined with my own as we lay on fresh orange grass staring up at stars overlap the black and blue far far above us. _

_ “It’s the truth.” Rizado squeezes my hand then pulls it up kissing the knuckles. Embarrassed I turn away feeling the blush creep on dangerously fast. _

_ He laughs at my “shameless” comment so much so he needs both hands on his chest. As Rizado laughs my eyes glance at his joyful expression taking into detail of the crinkle in his right eye and the small dimple on his cheek. _

_ Another simple day. Another simple life. Continuing to gaze at Rizado the latter wipes a tear away turning his head towards me. His smile is wide, something genuinely joyful that hints this is his happiest moment. Galaxy blue eyes blink at me slow as the smile turns soft that absolutely melts. _

_ I take my hand in his. “But you’re my shameless. Forever and always?”_

_ He squeezes. “Forever and always.” _

Waking up always felt painful since that fateful day when too many things happened in such a small span. Even now my heart feels heavy thinking of painful memories– of _him_. Heavy of guilt and resentment. 

“Forever and always.” I whisper twisting the gold-tail ring. “Always.” Hand clutching part of the gold-tail necklace I touch my forehead to it allowing the heaviness in my heart come and go at its own slow pace. 

On autopilot I move from the room to the door. There I stand for a solid moment finally coming to a realization that I am at a door with a bedroom behind me and a massively huge living room in front. Three blinks is how long everything finally sinks in, panic accompanying it.

“Good to see you are awake,” camly turning left the same business man walks up to me, hand behind his back. He offers a warm smile but looks are deciding and the hands behind his back don’t make me feel any better. “Follow me will you.” Even if feeling uneasy about obeying such a command I follow after knowing it is the better option.

Following a stranger is never the right thing to do in any situation ever. However seeing as mystery man has yet to kill me or show any signs of hostility I refrain from jumping out a window transforming into a bird to fly far away; that and he somewhat intrigues me. 

Turns out the living room is not a living room but a comfortable office type work place. This I learnt when noticing the one table with computer and stack of sheets to one corner. That and mystery man told me as if this were a tour; which it very well might be. 

He shows me the first floor: kitchen, other office sections, private office, meeting room, plenty of empty rooms; then the second floor: mostly living quarters, large bathroom, bath house, spa house, gym, and living room. 

After everything we end up back on first floor office portion close to where I woke. He turns to me, dark brown eyes now light from sun reflection and black bunned hair actually being a deep chestnut color. Even his beard, which made him seem all the more intimidating last night, makes him seem more nicer. Very suspicious. 

He blinks. “Well, any questions?” At this moment all brain cells left expect for one. 

“How rich are you?” 

His laugh is thunderous. It echoes out through the massive spaced room echoing right back making the sound twice more louder. He has a hand to his chest—the man still wearing a suit—as the other stays inside the pants pocket. The question was not meant to make him laugh.

Calming down mystery man stares me down still smiling. “Oh my– You are quite the jokester eh?” But then he sees my serious expression. “Oh were…were you being serious?” I answer with an affirmative, eyes trained on him but subtly moving about highlighting exists.

Mystery man blinks at me. To me he seems lost or simply baffled by my totally serious question. The man’s face stays as such for quite some time it becomes worrisome where I am about to dismiss the question. 

Mystery rich man then has the exact face someone would have if an actual lightbulb went off. “Ah, yes, yes. Excuse me for not understanding right away. You seem I am Siren Dyor, third richest man in S.C. City.”

“Ahhh…” still don’t understand but alright.

Siren deeply chuckles, shoulder bouncing up and down with crinkles at the corner of his eyes. “I may be third richest but I am quite slow at things so please do bear with me. It is one reason as to why I assumed your question was a practical joke.” 

“Slow?” Comes another loud annoyed voice. “Y’er turtle slow SD!” From second floor balcony stands a tall fellow of shaggy long, combed back light brown gray hair. 

Siren only stares at the newcomer until they wave a hand walking away. I stare long enough for Siren to need to cough. 

“That was Io. He’s loud but don’t let that cover what’s beneath.”

“Actually, who is he and where am I? Also why did I wake up in a bed instead of a waiting chair down in the lobby.” 

“He forgot didn’t he?” Again comes the newcomer dressed only in shorts. “Well shrimp, you are in the base of The Foundation.”

“The Foundation?”

“Yup! The vigilante group that takes care of things normal cops can’t. Big gorilla boss here mentioned you last night.” 

“Oh.” How much had he said? How many more are in The Foundation? How many are in this very building on this very floor? 

Io places his hand on my shoulder grinning from check to cheek. His arm, I discovered, is inked from wrist to shoulder in tattoos. My eyes trail up and down digesting every tattoo wondering their story’s. “Nothing bad kid, I promise.” 

I simply nod 

Siren make some movement, nothing to grab my attention—a shift from one foot to the actually—but it grabs my attention regardless. He stares right at me, an easy going expression on. “If you still want to, you can join The Foundation. We work for many goals and you seen to have quite the goal hidden from us.” 

The new guy tilts his head at me questionably but my focus stays on gorila boss keeping an eye on the hidden hands. However his offer is quite interesting and The Foundation has been reason for my vistitation of S.C. City 

I nod my head. Siren grins sticking his hand out. “Good. I welcome you, er… What is your name?”

“Name?” I question halfway into sticking my hand out. “Percy Kihi.”

“Welcome Percy Kihi to The Foundation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown words in book:  
Jiles- miles  
Offie- coffee  
Gold-tail- fictional metal, similar to gold but better


	3. Cool Cool Cool

Io takes a type of liking towards me. When introductions were over of whoever was present I had left in search of a small home for cheap as well as work. Io took it upon himself to join along despite nagging about everything. 

“What was wrong with that place?” He complains once more. “It was perfect!” 

“Too much.” I bluntly answer never sparing a glance at the inked man beside me.

After introductions were done on my part and main Foundation members I left without saying much other than “house hunt”. Unwillingly on my part Io joined stating that the boss asked him to for my sake. 

Originally the plan was to search for a house, get breakfast, then scope around to familiarise S.C. City around areas of soon-to-be-home and The Foundation headquarters.

Again my stomach growls angrily. The bustling crowd around masks the noise but somehow Io hears it. He lowers himself staring right to me frowning. 

“Why don’t you says y’er hungry? Sheesh, plan on starvin’ y’erself?” 

“Yes.”

“Yeesh. You gotta be joinkin’ righ’?” I stay silent stepping up my walking pace. 

Io takes it upon himself in treating for early lunch. He creates a one-sided conversation of which places are best to eat at what times and days. For the most I zone out scanning around for different routes for different reasons and a new home 

We walk through a fairly barren street. Some people walk by just barley brushing shoulders. Io walks two steps ahead of myself but his gaze will occasionally then back towards myself. My eyes roam around scanning for anything out of place.

Suddenly he turns around carelessly walking backwards. “So, why move to this city? Not many outsiders do.”

“Maybe ‘cause I wanted too.”

“Very sassy shrimp! Common! Tell me! Not even Gorilla Boss knows w’at up with you. Wanna hear my guess?”

“_Sure_.”

“You here to change views on Powered. Most people that join donit for that reason.”

Changing how people view Powered does come from somewhere. The imagine of dimpled smile surfaces accompanied by honey brown soft hair following the wind’s breeze. Rizado’s smiling face brings a painful heart beat. 

“Government.” Io stops walking turning to stare at my pained expression for a moment. Then he says “oh” continuing the walk with me following. 

Government is a world organization formed to deal with Powered. They were people who made rules, regulations, things that gave Powered little freedom. However Government also catches Powered, experimenting on them to find how that person gained powers whilst another had not. Only very few Powered have made it out, and each one that has is never the same. 

Families have actually been separated because of Government. As well as creating a “fan base” of people who “carry the will” of Government by killing off Powered or “illegally” experimenting on them. Rizado had been someone close that was pulled from the Government. 

The air about is sober with a ting of guilt. Io continuously checks back on my small frame self. In both ways, the check ups are bothering yet comforting in their own senses. 

Up ahead shines a dinner sign. Io points up at it saying, “That right there is the best place to eat at whatever time or day. You remember that shrimp!”

“Stop calling me shrimp.”

“I know,” he grins stooping down to my level, “but it’s so much more fun messing with you.” Io has the gal of petting my head grinning like the world’s largest idiot. If he weren’t a future coworker then Io would have been kicked in the dick. 

“Come on shrimp! Time for some good food–” before my eyes Io is hit by some large projectile that resembles a car. He, as well as the vehicle, fly into some small building creating crackes and such. 

Frost covers the vehicles before freezing solid in clear blue eyes of various shades. Intriguingly so, the vehicle is reduced to snowflakes when it hits the ground revealing Io’s grinning face.

Down the street where the projectile came from is Siren and two others from The Foundation. “Io! Percy! Perfect timing!” 

“Alright! Let me at ‘em!” Frost forms over Io’s hands as the very coldness is visibly rising into the air. A shiver runs down my spine watching another flying projectile freeze suddenly midair. 

Io alongside Siren and the other two perfectly work together. Their flow captivates me. Io works on freezing, a purple haired women runs around distracting, a man has plants growing from the ground wrapping the monster’s hands down, and Siren deals with heavy hitting. 

They just about have things wrapped up when another monster literally drops from the sky. It lands right on its comrade killing it on impact whilst the new monster rises fully confident. 

It plucks two vehicles from the streets using them as weapons. This monster’s intelligence is far more better than the last. It keeps track of everyone as well as keeping note of who has what ability. To me that type of intellect is bazaar though to Io, Siren and the other two they appear unfazed. 

“Percy!” Siren’s call snaps myself from thoughts. “Use your biggest animal to ram this navx down. Io and Loki will deal with keeping it unmoving.” 

“Hold up–” 

“Just do it shrimp!” Yells Io freezing the monster’s giant right foot down. “Otherwise you ain’t gettin’ no food!” 

_To hell with food!_ Joining into that fight rings off way too many alarm bells in minds. The possibilities of this attack being fake with the alternate motive of capturing me sticks very close to mind. I

However all four of them act according to the crazy plan that unwillingly involves me. Siren delivers heavy punches as the lady runs around luring the monster into clever traps that had Io and the other man tying it down. 

They take beatings one after another. Every now and then Siren or Io calls me out to help and join for defeating the ugly monster. Whilst my mind says to stay away my heart feels heavy of guilt for letting these people taking beatings as they wait for my intervention. 

“Damnit it… Damn you all!” Fist clenched my legs carry forward into the fighting fray. 

Shifting is tricky. Bigger animals require longer times in air, which equals to crazy high flips. Smaller animals only need little air time. The biggest hitter needs long air time. 

Siren seems to catch on fairly quick. He abandons the others rushing for me. Once close the man looks around until finding what satisfies him. Siren grabs both sides of my waist hauling me up then throwing me towards a building’s rooftop safe from the navx’s damage range. 

Breathing in then out I jump around in hopes of shaking everything out. Honestly shapeshifting is still foreign for using. Transformations never hurt but using shapeshifting itself feels odd in ways of more than one perspective. Still, their plan hinges on my involvement whether willingly or not. 

Shaking about once more a battle cry comes out. Jumping off all eyes turns watching a midair front flip transform a small male into a massive Gold Wyrm. 

Pooling at the center everybody returns to their tasks. Io and the other man cooperate tying the navx’s arms to its sides and keeping its feet to solid ground. A hiss naturally leaves revealing the shining gold inside as I smear her forward with abnormal human speed. 

Black forehead and horns ram into the navx’s rough skin hide. It cries a roar when black horns pierce through tough hide producing white blood. Slithering back another head ram knocks the thing down to its back. 

Whilst it falls down Siren rushes forward jumping onto it’s blooded chest. His right hand slams onto its chest right in the pool of blood chanting something too wordy for comprehension. What happens after is the monster shrieking as it shrinks into a palm sized figurine. 

Gold slots acting as eyes blink. Siren checks it around the pockets it. Io and the other two comes closer having a discussion with Siren then turning to my direction. Io comes up grinning widely with a hand in the air. 

“Y’er huge my dude! How’s the weather up there?” 

_Cold_, I think lowering my large head to rocky ground. Io comes closer tapping the front of my mouth. 

“Ha! Now no one’s gunna mess with us. Eh Boss?” 

Behind Io calms strides Siren. The man looks the same as when last sighted---three piece, burned hair, expense vibe, all that jazz---nodding to what Io stated. The other two, Loki and the chick, follow closely behind Siren somewhat on alert. My huge gold silted eyes stare at them triggering a memory in my brain to remember them somewhat.

For my own safety I keep my large snake form until professionals arrive. In that time I learn that Loki is more of a jokester whilst the chick, Nilsa, is more straightforward and blunt but gives this nostalgic vibe that is very unwanted. When professionals do arrive Siren explains it all having to fight off for the first minute or so about not detaining or having any harm brought onto myself. A thank you is in mind for later.

Tonuge slithering out then back in Siren nods his head over my direction. To deactivate the shapeshifting only requires three head shakes. Io jumps back in surprise owlishly blinking in my base form---human form---as Loki comes around slapping my back hard. He grins from ear to ear, eyes narrowly shut possibly staring in my direction. "Good job out their newbie. What's your name again? Kinda forgot."

"Percy Kihi. Loki right?" 

"Yup! The one and only!" Loki doesn't seem that bad of a person in my honest opinion. Sure he is a bit touchy not nothing personal boundaries but the air about him, the vibe is all good things. "Now I've got a question that haas been burning on my tongue since intros." 

"What might that be?" 

With the most serious face ever seen in human kind, Loki asks, "Is the Lochness monster real?" Loki’s joke is not amusing to me whatsoever. His face deflated when seeing my unamused expression; his smile wiped clean off.

Wordlessly I shake my head having the latter throw his head back whilst handing the chick then monie. As they finish whatever bet was place I look around catching Siren's eyes getting a thumbs up that can only have one meaning: we can leave. 

When in the Foundation's elevator my stomach rumbles louder than anything before. Cheeks turning a soft rosy red, I shrug my shoulder saying, "Right, food." Nobody laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monie- money


	4. Scared of Restrictions, Not Enclosed Spaces

Weeks follow after the first navx sighting of mine. In that time I had found myself a very small apartment complex. Things were decent in that home and would have been for a long while until another navx attack basically destroyed the place. That, in turn, led to me living with The Foundation in one of the many larger rooms. Lucky me got a room with nobody on either sides. 

Siren didn’t have me go on many missions since joining. He instead proposed in me exploding S.C. City to gain a better layout. His reasoning, “So that if we need you or we need to chase someone you’ll know where to go” which is nice and all because it is something I’ve been wanting to do. 

Whilst continually seen members appear nice and all, appearances can be deceiving. In fact when suggested to live within the same building as the others my first answer was a definite no. It changed due to lack of job and every good place being destroyed, but it never means that my guard is ever let down. One never knows when they might get stabbed in the back. 

Trust is something large for myself. It used to be easily gained, however, certain circumstances and events have occurred to alter it completely.

Given freedom was a huge breath of relief. The fear of having certain restrictions or certain rules was heavy. Otherwise moving into The Foundation base would not have happened. Still does not mean I will spend all my time in that building, or that a new permanent home search will not continue. 

As a new month comes around Siren seems to request for a certain group, that which includes me. We meet up in the office-type floor with Siren at a desk stack full of papers that are promptly ignored. 

The people first introduced, five, sit on lounge couches whilst I stay standing behind one couch with my back to an open window. 

“You can sit down shrimp,” tells Io, whom sits directly in front of me on the couch, “plenty of seats around y’know.” 

“I’m fine standing.” 

”Alright.”

“Io be quite.” 

“Ha?! I wasn’t even doing anything!”

“Be quite idiot!” Says the women sitting to Io’s left—purple straight hair, eyes to match, very pretty. 

“Make me!”

“I will!” 

That conversation leads to Io and the women into a pity fight. Nothing too drastic happens, hair pulling and grasping at one another whilst keeping a distance. Loki has to pull them apart using a thick vine which then tied them separately with little movement. The sight of it makes me cringe subtly. 

Siren looks over to both in anticipation. When concluding that no more interruptions will happen the man finally gets into the meeting. 

“Enzo has told me that another mabo shipment will be happening later today. Usually The Foundation doesn’t get into drug dealings, that left to the police, however mabo has been found to enhance Powered in terms of physical strength and ability.”

“So we just gotta take ‘hem down?”

“Not exactly Silas. It’s unclear whether this shipment is the improved mabo or the regular drug.”

“Then we need to find out which it is?” Silas takes up an entire lounge couch slowly eating away at chips. My first impression of him was lazy but when watching Silas battle one time with Io and another lady that judgment quickly went away. The man is a God; perhaps second strongest with Siren standing at number one. 

The bearded boss nods confirming the assumption. His eyes turn towards my direction. “Percy, I was hoping you could gather that information for us.”

“M-m-me?” I ask truly baffled. “I– I don’t know. I’m not sure about that. This seems like such a big task and–”

“Too chicken shrimp?” Teases Io grinning in my direction one second then towards Siren’s the next. “Send me in SD. I’m way more better at stealth.” 

“Naw,” disagrees Silas mouth full of chips. “That title belongs to Gaia.” 

“Bah! Gaia isn’t even here!” 

“Wrong.” Myself alongside Io and the purple eyed lady jump looking to Siren’s side where another women stands in an army type stance. Her raven black hair tied perfect into a braid and clothes clean of any wrinkles or dirt. 

She blinks to Siren, voice monotone without any emotion, proposing a new option. “Send me in Sir. Sending in the newcomer would be a risk to the mission.” 

Siren disagrees, however, to my surprise. He explains that I need exposure to the line of work The Foundation deals with on a daily. Whilst there has been exposure on my part it has never had me directly involved so deeply or much at all. Sure this mission would be much exposure but too many factors spike anxiety creating the coward excuses to come out. 

For my part the main reason of hesitance is being unaware. To enter inside some place most likely alone is terrifying because my mind immediately concludes it in being a trap. It concludes that the people in this very room are setting a trap to bait me in and use for their own personal will. That thought alone is the basis for not wanting to cooperate.

However Siren is persistent and patient. Eventually the peer pressure becomes too great to ignore. In the end I resign to my hesitance and agree to be lead role for this operation, much to my and Gaia’s dismay. 

Siren prepares me, though, by presenting the building’s outline. He seems set on making sure I don’t walk in blindly.

I stand at his side as the built man points out where the drugs can be found, as well as different entrances and exits. Some of it I zone out for missing possible important details. Anxiety gnaws away refraining me from asking for a repeat therefore leaving me in the dark. 

He turns to me afterwards. His head held high, chest out, the aurora of authority thick around almost chokingly. “What is the smallest animal you can become Percy?”

Smallest animal? Having to remember animals is a pain but an even bigger pain is having to remember a specific type. It takes a while but eventually one comes to mind. 

Taking a few steps back a backflip is preformed. The world around suddenly becomes larger than when in base form. Siren’s previously intimidating form becomes suddenly threatening when he lowers down so his massive head rests on wood floor staring at my ever smaller form. 

“YOU ARE INCREDIBLY SMALL PERCY!” 

Both floopy white ears fold shut as a flinch pulls my small body back. Siren blinks catching on a minute after. 

“I apologize Percy,” he whispers then. “It has slipped my mind.” 

_It has slipped mine too_, comes the weighted comment. 

“With this size you should have no trouble sneaking in and out.” 

Hopefully, because nothing ever goes according to plan a in any situation. 

When nightfall begins the mission commences. Gaia and Siren escort me to the building within safe distance. It is Gaia who’s shoulder I use to ride on until she passes the building. When doing so my small body hops off entering through a crack. From there the map resurfaces leading me to my destination with ease. 

Inside are crates upon crates of drugs with clear bags. Not many crates are open leading to quite some struggle but in the end one crate with a hole to its side is found being used as my entrance. 

My little nose twitches smelling something sour yet sweet. My teeth sink into a clear bag tearing it open enough for a sniff test to ensue. Sure enough the smell is different than from the sample Siren had shown earlier before. 

_Everything is fine. The drugs are enhanced. Now just get out and report. Nobody is going to trap me. Nobody’s is going to trap me. Everything is fine. _

Squeezing out comes with some consequential struggles. Halfway through the door creaks open as the lights flicker blindingly on. Heavy footsteps come accompanied with lighter ones as the thick scent of alcohol and cigar invade the once semi-clean air.

“Hmph, all twenty four crates in here?”

“Mhm.” 

“Very well. You can leave now.”

“Y-Yes sir!” The light footsteps hurry off as the first person stays behind. 

Their heavy footsteps and nose scrunching scent move about presumably checking each crate. My heart pours as I’m still stuck halfway inside a crate when the scent draws nearer and nearer. In sheer panic I throw myself back inside the crate just as a hand lands on the top with a heavy sigh accompanying it. 

“What should I do with the money gained from these suckers? Already rich to my wildest dreams. Parties are a boring now—nothing good ever happens anymore. My employees are stacked to their wildest dreams.” They sigh once more heavily. “Damnit… All this money and nothing good being done to me.” 

Their anger seethes striking fear into me. I back myself into a corner tucking my hairless tail to one side as my floppy ears fold. There was no bracing for the sudden fall which came to the crate. With how little mass I carry in the small animal body, I go flying across slamming into the other wooden side once then twice when hitting ground. 

The person above continues seething before calming down. Their heavy feet come around jolting the crate until it’s upright once more. Doubtlessly with a concussion and dizzy from hitting solid wood twice I lay belly down dead center. The lack of fear when the crate’s top opens is little, and the panic that should have happened when a massive hand reached out shadowing my small body never came through.

Instead I lay there unsure of how to react. The massive hand gently plucks me up and into an equally massive, rough palm as large dazzling blue eyes stare in wonder and amazement. At some point their finger gently pokes at my side though by then consciousness is giving out. 

What last is seen is the face of the drug dealer: bright blue eyes, bleach blond hair, a scar running across their nose, and the softest, warmest smile ever seen since Rizado. From then on comes darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mado– made up drug


	5. Drug Buddy?

Groggily waking up the sense of panic immediately strikes. All four legs jolt rising the white furred body. All grogginess disappears when coming to the realization of being inside of a glass cup. 

_Wh-What– Where am I? No, no no no no no no no no! I can’t-I can’t be trapped! _

Tiny paws scratch on the glass as my heart continues to pound wildly. My fur rises as my body releases tremble after tremble when realising no one is around to free me. 

Large floppy ears drop. My tail tucks between my legs whilst backing away to as far back as allowed, curling up there. The trembles continue coming in waves, more and more furious than before. Haunting thoughts and terrifying memories have me curling up even tighter praying for them to vanish, or for sleep to swallow me whole. 

For a long while I stay in that small glass cup trembling furiously. So much so that the lights flickering on and the door creaking open then slamming shut falls onto death ears. What jolts me is the cup suddenly moving as a soft whisper voice comes from above. 

“You’re trembling… You poor thing.” Replacing cold glass is a rough palm that can easily crush me.

Shining blue eyes level on me. The soft whisper voice says, “You must be scared huh? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” With that a large finger comes down gently rubbing my back up and down. The scare I had before melts ever so softly as it comes to fact that this person so far has no intention of bringing any harm.

Acting like such animal I carefully raise my head to stare. The man seems surprised but gently smiles resuming his petting. Distracted by that, I look around noting the gap under the door; perfect size for my small body. 

The man seems to hang around for so long that when he does leave I promptly watch the door knowing something was supposed to be done. When it does click, I jump down the bed scurrying across flatting down squeezing underneath. 

Outside nobody is around. Both floppy white ears move about listening for anyone coming close. When in the clear I scurry onwards heading for the staircase that hopefully leads to an exit.

Whilst running, wild thoughts enter wondering what to do after escaping. The uncertainty of Siren and Gaia not being outside at the rendezvous point weighs heavy with me. Then comes the possibility of them being compromised and captured–

“THEN TELL CHRIS THAT HIS DICK WILL BE CHOPPED OFF!” Blond hair peeks up from the staircase bringing me to a screeching halt. Each step creates a slight tremor through the ground keeping me in place watching in absolute fear as he climbs all the way up noticing me right away. 

We both stare at each other dumbstruck. The second he shifts I turn bolting the opposite direction praying for some hide-hole up ahead otherwise a panic attack might ensue. 

For every ten steps I take is one monstrous step for the latter behind. The chase doesn’t last more then twenty seconds when the fur on my back is pinched lightly and my four feet liftoff from carpeted ground. 

“Hey there buddy,” whispers the man. “How’d you get out? Must’ve left the damn door open. Good thing the cat wasn’t up here huh bud?” I furiously nod much to his shock. 

The man introduces himself as Geo. We enter his room once more where Geo sets me down on his bed as he moves about cleaning up the room—regardless of it being already clean. He talks to himself, although every now and then he’d turn my direction giving some indication that he’s actually talking with me. Odd but not unnatural. 

Geo goes on and on about caring for me or something. His talking does help distract from a panic attack happening and does help me survey the room to spot a large window big enough for base form to fit through. 

The blond finally settles down on the bed laying on his back. He gently picks me up setting me onto his chest. His voice is somewhat rough yet smooth. The odd mixture is alluring, however, when one really focuses on what is being said. 

“So yeah,” continues Geo waving his hands about, “that’s how life is here. Chaos after chaos. But y’know it alright, in the end my lil bro is getting better. Mom’s a gettin’ treatment for her mental issues too, so that’s really good. One day she’ll be able to hang out with Mav.” 

_Family issues? Can’t relate_. All my family has either died or disowned me. Although gathering what was heard and what little snippets actually processed Geo does the drug dealing for a good thing. Nobel, yes. Ethical, not really. 

Geo heavily sighs setting his entire hand on me careful to not crush me. His bright blue eyes stare up lazily opening then closing as his speech slows. Before long the latter falls asleep snoring very softly. 

Backing away I jump onto the ground checking back three times before shifting to base form. Tiptoeing to the window I first try lifting it open then try unlocking the lock then try some other manner of opening it before giving up. 

“What kind of bullshit window is this?” Checking outside the street below is fairly empty aside from a few shady people walking about and the occasional car passing by. 

Continuing the scan my eyes land right on Siren’s broad form. Hope ignites within as his eyes catch right onto mine. He waves. I hold up a hand signaling for him to wait. 

“What reflects sunlight in here? Where? Where? Where?” Despite Geo’s room being dazzling clean finding a small mirror was near next impossible for three minutes. 

Returning to the window the mirror is held up creating a glare. Siren gives a thumbs up much to my relief. I send out a quick morse code hoping Siren understands it detailing the current situation. Again he gives a thumbs up vanishing behind something. The ignition of hope dies when Siren doesn’t pop right back. 

_Right, the drugs are more important. I’ll just–I’ll just find a way out on my own. Geo’s asleep so getting out should be easier and now that I know there’s a cat downstairs–_

“Who the hell are you.” _Aww shit dawg_. 

Inching around Geo stands across holding a pocket knife. His shoulders are tense in a defense stance that very much worries me. In a fight between him and me, Geo is surely to win given that he doubtlessly has much more experience than myself. 

Geo re-grips the knife tighter. “I’ll ask on last time, who are you.” 

“H-hey,” I stutter holding both hands out showing that no hostility is coming from me. “I-I’m Percy. Please don’t stab or kill me.”

“Give me one good reason why.”

“‘Cause, uhhh… Oh! ‘Cause I’m that mouse you found!” 

There is one side effect that comes from shapeshifting. That is having an attribute of what animal was previously shifted into. Since shifting from mouse to base the attributes gained were the tail and ears—thankfully much smaller—as well as slightly enhanced sense of smell. 

Geo’s form slacks. His blue eyes scan up and down until making direct eye contact. I cringe when his pocket knife drops from his hand. “Powered.” He whispers pointing at my uncovered eyes. “Holy–Holy shit–” 

“Please don’t scream or freak out,” I plead tentative sneaking closer. “That would cause problems for me which I rather not have, ‘kay?” 

Standing in front of Geo has me in a panic but if I’m ever to leave this drug house then the first thing is to gain the leader’s trust, even if just a little. However the probability of being tackled onto the bed was not something in mind. So when it happened of course I was in shock stupidly watching the man pull out rope and handcuffs—how kinky—tying me without any struggle. 

Blinking down the rope tying my handcuffed hands to my feet does not entirely hit me until the metal noise of a knife being put away faintly echoes. 

“Welp,” I comment looking up at Geo, “this is quite the predicament I’ve found myself in.” The bewildered look on his face is priceless. 

“You-Yous a Powered? A Powered right?” 

“Well the tail and ears sure aren’t fake. Feel?” He hesitantly moves forward rubbing the edge of my very real white mouse ears. 

Geo’s eyes blow wide as his previous shock suddenly vanishes. He steps closer feeling both ears at once unaware of my discomfort. Although this is a win considering he hasn’t killed me or injured me or even called the police on me yet so I’ll endure the uncomfortableness if it means freedom. 

“I’ve never met a shape shifting Powered before,” he whispers. “Mav would love this.” 

“Your brother right?” Geo startles at my comment backing away trying to shield the blush on his cheeks. I find it somewhat endearing. “Hospitalised right? What for?”

“None of your business.”

“Alright, alright. No need to get all hostal on me.” _Please don’t, you getting hostile will no doubt end my charade of braveness._ “So… you’ve got a Powered. Now what?” 

“I- Well I sell you of course. Make big money!” 

“Didn’t you say you had enough back at the drug crates?” 

“A- Well, yeah but what’s wrong with having more? The more the merrier!” 

“Not really.” 

“Huh?” 

“Well,” I begin shifting to sit better. “It’s just that you were complaining about having too much money earlier. And coming from one lonely person to another I know you are very well damn lonely despite being surrounded by people.” 

He sputters, “That-That’s not–”

“That’s not true?” I fill in. “Buddy, Geo, my main man, don’t try lying to someone like you. Haven’t you ever heard the saying that money can’t buy you happiness.”

“Maybe not,” he defensively tells, “but it would damn well be better crying in a big house with all the things I’ve ever wanted than being in a small house with nothing!” 

“What point is there if the house is empty and there isn’t anyone to genuinely share your interest?” He freezes unsure of how to reply. “What point is there if, in the end, nobody will be there as an emotional support or support in general? I’d rather be poor with actual friends than rich with no one that cares about me truly.” 

Losing Rizado was the biggest loss to me. I spent some time on my own not wanting to get close to anyone else. It was hard, difficult really, being on my own but when opening up to one person that genuinely cared the floodgates crumbled down letting everything pent up flow out freely. In the end everything felt more refreshing with life having some significance in it despite every horrible thing. 

Geo has the face of someone who is terribly lonely. Sure he’s surrounded by people who seem to care but they’re only in it for the money. In this time and age money influences just about anyone to be who they aren’t or to do something they shouldn’t do. Geo’s henchmen probably care about his health because if it fails then their large income stops. 

It seems like Geo is getting on the same train of though from his stumped expression. He blinks just once leaving to staring off at nothingness for too long of a time. 

Wordlessly, then, the latter moves sitting at my tied side. My ear twitches hearing him sigh. Then, to my surprise, Geo drops laying his head on my lap. Only Rizado has ever done that and even then I’ve never known what to do. Rizado was always fine with me petting his hair but what about Geo? Does the man even like to be petted? What if he’s doing this without fully realizing it? 

Gulping I carefully set my cuffed hands on top smooth blond hair. He doesn’t flinch so I try one pet. Nothing. Another pet. Still nothing. Soon I awkwardly pet his hair as Geo shifts to be half on me and half on the bed. 

_Oh dear heavens fucking Lord someone do something! I’m so fucking sorry Rizado! He did it on his own and I have no idea what to do! Fuuuuuucccccckkkkk!_

To me there’s this awkward silence. I look around trying to be distracted by something else but Geo seems to shift ever so slightly ever second. My heart is racing for more than one reason and quite honestly I have no idea what to do! Sure there’s the option of knocking him out but my arms are like noodles, they don't pack much punch in them. Since, even if he did miraculously get knocked out what about the role and handcuffs? The rope around my legs that connect with the hand cuffs make it kinda hard to preform any type of flip. 

_Someone…help… _

Down below some commotion happens. My ears can barely pick it up but something is happening that involves guns. The hope from before ignited once more as I look over to Geo’s still form. 

Breathing out I pet his hair once more. “Hey, you asleep?” 

One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three hear– “No.” _Gaahhh!!! Sleep damnit! _“Why?”

“N-Nothing,” I stutter continuing to pet his smooth blond hair. “Just that you became all quite. Curious really.” 

Silence then, “Oh…” He seems to consider something before groaning getting up from my lap. “Sorry ‘bout that. Just–Just some thoughts and all.” 

“…Right…” then we just sit there, side by side, not looking at each other, awkwardly looking at the floor or ceiling. 

Fucking. Murder. Me. Now! 

“Hey…” Geo calls, grabbing my full attention. “Yous a cop right? Here to bust my business.”

“_No_…” I reply slowly gaining a chuckle from him. 

Geo shakes his head glancing out the window. “Is fine man. Drugs ain’t that good and the shit that was shipped in, well that’s all bad stuff.”

“Then why sell it?”

“For my mom and bro. They need money for their treatments. This is the fast way of getting it.” 

Below is gun shots ring out clearly. Geo frowns at the ground but doesn’t flinch at the shots m or the screams that follow. 

He continues. “Since Imma be caught do me a favor. Make sure my family gets the money they need…” he tells me of how to reach his bank account and what to do but the amount of sadness carried in his voice brings so much sympathy it is painful. 

When all is said and done he turns, blue eyes shining with hope and sadness. He doesn’t say anything untitling the ropes. Never makes a comment when pulling out the key freeing my hands from their restrictions. 

Looking at him Geo softly smiles. The noise outside grows louder until it’s booming in my enhanced hearing. My heart pounds feeling morality coming into play. In the end I take his hand asking for the window to be opened which Geo complies in doing. 

I climb out pulling him with me. Geo doesn’t say anything, only stares on as we walk across the slanted roof towards the opposite side of the window at the edge. His blue eyes stare out ahead. The sun is setting. 

“You are really bad at being a bad guy,” I tell him. “Making me feel all bad for busting your business. In the system they won’t do anything but make your life a living hell and make it difficult to find a legitimate job that pays well. So, do me a favor.” 

What I tell him completely shocks Geo. He tries not to cry but that doesn’t go very well since a few tears come out. When he agrees to my favor I breath in walking off the ledge much to Geo’s scare.

The backflip midair comes easy to me. The feeling of wings now being my arms is odd at first but then second nature as I flap up into the air plucking Geo off the roof into the sky high above where those down below cannot see clearly. 

Geo screams. He screams even louder when thrown up and clutches my feathers when landing on my back. His reaction reminds me of my very own back then.

We sore through the sky getting first hand view of cool colors taking over. Geo’s terrified screams transform into wallops and cheers. The tight clutch on my feather slack. I fly for a while longer before landing. 

Exiting The Foundation elevator my head snaps up as my body sidesteps Io’s attack. Instead Io crashes into the wall behind bringing down a plastic vase with him. 

“What were you–” 

From behind two bulging arms wrap around my small frame hauling me up. Panic comes over when in air then leaves when the arms release. 

Siren stands behind beaming almost. He isn’t quite smiling but it is something of a small smile. New and fitting of him really. 

“Apologies Percy, I was just happy to see you alright.” 

“Ye-Yeah. Um, why are you happy of seeing me alright?”

“‘Cause you weren’t at the drug house!” Exclaims Io, still on the floor upside unbothered by the plastic vase on him. “The window was open to were SD last saw you! We just assumed the leader forced you to help them escape!” 

“O-Oh. Ye-Yeah they did.” No he did not. “It’s fine though. I, um, I caught him off guard and got free.”

“I am very glad that you are fine Percy,” restates Siren. “Io, tell the others Percy is fine. Percy, there’s some dinner if you want some.” 

“Cool cool. Um, thanks.” I shuffle past him up to my room where I sink down heavily breathing out. God that was so much bullshit. 

Changing I leave again entering the kitchen. Grabbing food my phone buzzes. Geo sent me a picture of his little brother. 


	6. Playing Hero Huh?

_ “You are very endearing when half-asleep, Percy. Extremely endearing actually.” _

_ “Mhmm.” _

_ “Like now,” a piece of hair tucks behind my ear. “You also have nice bed hair too.” _

_ “Mhmmp.” Rizado’s huff is half processed in mind. _

_ The bed dips. My half-asleep self pulls on the blanket as Rizado huffs out a chuckle wrapping his arms around me. Normally such an act would make me feel embarrassed but sleep deprivation is too real. _

_ “Y’know,” hoarsely continues Rizado, “when I first met you I thought you were untouchable.” _

_ “Mhm…?”_

_ “Yeah. ‘Cause to me you were this strong person in this sad small town who could carry logs. Everywhere I went you were always nearby doing some incredible task. I used to think it was some power but when a neighbor told me you were a Dud it shook me.” _

_ “Oh really…” I tiredly reply snuggling closer. _

_ Rizado nods beginning to pet my light gray hair. “Mhm. But when we actually got to talk and know each other I just knew you were the cuddle type. And I guess I wasn’t wrong.” _

_ “Nope.” _

_ He chuckles pulling me to his chest continuing the soothing strokes atop my head. Regardless of my eyes being closed I knew very well that Rizado is gazing out the window behind me. He’s that type of guy. _

_ Outside comes the howl of the wolf. It resounds out becoming apart of the night melody that slowly lures me into sleep. What accompanies that howl is the window whistling and the crunch of dried orange sand beneath passive creatures roaming around. _

_ The fire crackles finically dying out. Rizado tucks my head under his chin; the hair petting slowing down until stopping completely. His soft snoring fills my ears as his grip on my hand beneath the covers grips unconsciously. _

_ A blush comes across like a school girl. Although I’m not as bothered by it, but instead endeared by the action. In return I squeeze right back groggily kissing Rizado’s cheek. My eyes lazily open catching the smile form unconsciously. _

_ “Love you Riza.” _

_ The wind whistling with the wolf’s howl alongside the creatures outside roaming about lull me to sleep but what has me peacefully sleeping his hearing Rizado’s breathing from his chest. The rhythmic falling and rising of his chest being too much; tiredness successfully knocking me out. _

_ By sunrise I wake first smiling at Rizado; drool slowly dribbling down his cheek into the pillow. One kiss, a snuggle closer, and back to bed with me. _

“What’s the long face shrimp? Nightmare?” 

“Leave him alone Io-dit!”

“Call me idiot again and I’ll–”

“What? Attack me?” Nilsa laughs. “I’d like to see you try!” 

“You asked for it!” Io lunges at Nilsa failing miserably. In turn she grabs his ankle hanging him upside in air as he flails about never considering on using his power. 

Normally their bantering acts as some form of entertainment however this time it merely acts as background noise. Instead my head resides in old memories that have Rizado involved everywhere. The memory dream of last night was the last time Rizado was ever seen happy and alive. 

Wordlessly I leave the room in favor of the patio.

Outside cool winter wind howls. The hustle and bustle of S.C. City sounds above the howling wind, although—people talking, vehicles honking; animals crying out, children giggling; babies crying, school bells tolling; celebration cheers, all of it heard above the wind’s harsh howls. 

Standing on the third tallest building everything can be seen; from Grand Color Park to the stadium. Clouds overhead bring shades and tints on buildings they cover sunlight from, bringing the contrast of cool and warm colors.

What buildings receiving sunlight have their window glare right back. If at the right angle four buildings create one giant glare that can be mistaken as a mini sun. 

Above all else, however, continuously moves the sun. It’s bright yellow-orange color popping out from the blue sky. The sun’s radiating warmth is what keeps me from shivering so harshly. 

I pull up my hand staring at the ring, a plain gold-tail band around a finger. However carved inside the ring are the world’s “Forever and Always” in Rizado’s cursive hand writing. Pain courses through my heart remembering him giving me the thing. 

_ “Are you a jewelry type guy?” _

_ “Eh?” I blink at Rizado, one arm wrapped around three thick logs atop my shoulder as the other holds a broken axe head. _

_ Rizado repeats, “Are you a jewelry type guy?” His eyes shine as his mouth pulled into a grin. _

_ Again I blink but in consideration. “Mom had once given me a necklace with a locket on it but that has been sitting inside the box it was given in for two years now.” I look over at him. “Why?” _

_ “No reason. Just askin’.” Then walks away down the cobblestone path bouncing happily. _

_ No less than three days later he presented to me a simple gold-tail ring celebrating an early two year anniversary. He grinned from ear to ear, teeth showing with eyes closed happily, when presenting a gift far better than my own. _

_ Rizado placed it on my finger giving a cheek kiss right afterwards. My gift, emory black earring studs, paled to it but it made Rizado incredibly happy so much so that his stupid grin would not go away no matter how much he tried. _

An uncontrollable grin comes around remembering how he would not stop showing off the stud earrings. Everyone in the village was fed up after one day of showing off. They barely hung on for three more days of it. 

“That’s a nice ring,” Siren’s sudden presence startling me close enough to dropping the ring over the patio edge. Thank heavens the latter has better reaction timing than myself. “Sorry.” 

“'S my fault,” he hands back the gift. I smile at the engraving once more before putting it back on spinning it around and around with my thumb subconsciously. “Do you need something?” 

“No. I simply noticed you out here by yourself. Thought some company would be nice for you.” 

“Oh… Thanks then but…” _I rather be alone. _

Siren seems to take the hint. He nods sincerely backtracking for the door. Before exiting Siren stops, hand on door handle. He turns back to me, dark brown eyes becoming lighter somehow as his formally intimidating form softens.

“I’ve noticed you have some trust issues, Percy. Let me assure you that myself nor anyone in The Foundation would not betray you, and if you ever feel unsafe in this environment please report that issue to me where I’ll deal with it properly.”

“Right.”

“And,” he adds in, “if you ever need to discuss something, anything at all, I’m always here. The business card I handed you on our first encounter has my personal number on it.” This time I only nod. 

Siren stands longer at the door before nodding entering inside where the banter between Io and Nilsa continues. My eyes linger a while long before turning back to the city view feeling heavy hearted. 

Entering the dinner eggs with coffee cause my stomach to growl loud. An employee across the bar table giggles as I settle down nearby. She comes around, pen and notepad out, smiling. 

“Welcome, hungry costumer. What’d like?” 

“Give me a moment please?” Again my stomach growls. 

She again giggles. “I don’t think your stomach will hold up for much longer.” I smile for her sake wanting to be alone once more. 

Looking everything over nothing appeals to my hunger needs, then again nothing ever appeals to me with actual food.

Rizado always had that problem; me eating I mean. Everyday he’d ask whether or not I’d be hungry and no would always be the answer. Rizado worried over my health whilst I just shrugged at it. Thinking back Rizado is perhaps the only reason for being so presently healthy.

Food was ordered then served. After paying I left without saying anything and heading for an aimless walk.

S.C. City may be loud but somehow to noise feels more quite walking. Everything became background noise, little snippets here then there of some random thing that are never fully processed in mind. My hands stay shoved inside jean pockets as my head is lowered never thinking too much of anything.

Most people have thoughts bustling in mind over anything. Not with me. Most times there’s isn’t a single thought in mind when walking with leads to my body moving on its own as I disassociate almost. Rizado used to say that type of thing is like a skill or can be put to good use but considering the situation that befalls on top myself disassociating feels more of a curse.

Walking in the more shady side of S.C. City requires protection of any sort. Shady people are always lurking around as well as hustlers and kidnappers. Truthfully, walking into the shady side was unintended, done without truly realizing or thinking about.

Coming to my sense’s one of the first things seen is a sketchy looking gang of people heading into a narrow passageway across the street. Walking took a slower pace until stopping altogether watching a big guy squeeze into the narrow passage.

Normally that type of thing would have me continuing the stroll but the echoes of terrified screams triggered me into action.

Now I’m a stupid and slow type of person. What does that mean? It means sneaking into the narrow passage into a small spaced open area where a dozen or so girls are being rounded together by the sketchy people, all without every shifting. Truthfully the very idea of shifting into some animal flew out of my mind. So with that obviously came someone finding me out. It was not one of the sketchy guys, but rather it was one of the girls.

She was being held by on guy as another was tying her hands together. She had tears in her eyes, she had bruises on her arms, she was shaking like a leaf. Those tearful eyes had landed on me, medium-small guy hiding behind smelly trash bags, and cried out.

One of the guys actually took her cry to heart by turning out spotting me. “HEY!” He yelled throwing a girl to the ground marching my way.

“Shit.” Scrambling up was more difficult than normal. When finally managing too I booked it pulling out my phone dialing Siren.

The guy behind runs like a damn bull. Landing on the floor left me in a dazed state as my mind tried figuring out what just occurred. When someone grabbed the back of my clothes like a kitten everything reconnected remindful of the danger.

Turned around the guy stares me down. He has a vein popping out bringing much concern to my part. “You…” he growls angrily, “You saw.”

“S-S-Saw?!” I stutter dropping my phone to bring both hands up. “Wh-What-Wha?? I-I saw _nothing_.”

“LIAR!” He screams closing in more than necessary. “HOKA HATES LIARS!”

“Right right right! Liars bad! Honesty good!”

“Oi Hoka! Bring the kid over here!” _Shit!_

Still carried like a kitten big guy Hoka brings me to the other men. The only remains of the space is some cut rope that isn’t of any use to anyone. All men present gather around grinning, smirking, looking down right evil.

What seems to be the leader gets right in my face grinning. “Well well, lookie what we’ve got here boys. Whatcha doin’ spyin’ in us mutt? You with this cops?”

“Not cops. Just someone who heard a scream.”

“Ohhhhh, so you some kinda hero then? Heard a scream and thought you could save the dams? News flash kid, you ain’t shit to us! Especially me!” To my horror the leader’s being transforms. He grows triple in size, claws sharper than any blade, with teeth large and pointed to snap a skull without much effort, and fur everywhere.

The guys around back away as the leader comes closer to me. He snarls letting droll slip down onto my face as a claw cuts at my cheek. The man howls—literally—in laughter at my terrified expression then snaps his jaws silencing everyone.

Violent red eyes stare at black tinted sunglasses. “Boss don’t like men but you sure is cute. There are buyers who favor men. You’ll make good profit. Lock ‘im up!”

Everyone obeys his orders disappearing one after another right in front my eyes. Hoka the big guy stomps forward opening some invisible door throwing me right inside shutting it soon after. Darkness greats me as hands suddenly tackle me down placing restraints on then throwing me somewhere else.

My sunglasses smash against metal forcing me to shake them off; although it doesn’t matter with how pitch black it is inside.

Exercising breathing tactics I calm myself just enough to recount everything and figure out what the hell to do.

_Stuck inside some invisible car tied up and locked in a cage, assumingely. The girls from before were probably kidnapped and must be somewhere inside the car–maybe beside me even. There are people inside who can see despite it being so fucking dark. The leader is a Powered who can become a big ass werewolf. There must be someone else who can make things invisible and maybe more who can see in the dark._

A sweat breaks realizing just how bad the situation is.

Looking around nothing but darkness is around. Left with nothing much I tentatively more about scaling the size of the cage then figure out how many restrictions have been placed on me. When done with those another re-evaluation is mentally conducted trying to figure out what to do.

“Nothing that can be done,” I mutter feeling on the verge of panicking. “Can’t figure anything out with it being so dark. Shit! Fucking useless!” Then, “Wait…” rather embarrassing to remember of my own power.

The cage is built with enough space for a flip. Hoping the retrains break off I do a front flip landing on all fours.

Testing the waters all restraints are off. Grinning, I run forward hoping the ghastly cat body will squeeze or phase through the bars of the cage. However instead of bars it’s all solid. My head heads all four walls stirring up some panic.

_What? I could have sworn they were bars._

“Better luck next time Powered brat!” Hissing of some sort sounds inside the cage as gas’s the space.

Despite having a ghastly body whatever is being used still has its affect on me. Stumbling around I fall down quickly succumbing to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started off good then went down hill towards the end. High-key cringe at the ending but do enjoy! :|


End file.
